


Awe

by RoyalPervert



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalPervert/pseuds/RoyalPervert
Summary: You're enchanted by a guy you've just met.
Relationships: Yaku Morisuke/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Awe

Yaku Morisuke x reader

The whole izakaya had been closed off for a freshmen party held by the engineering department. The whole place was clamouring with students not only freshmen but mostly shameless seniors inviting themselves in for a free meal. Men and women alike sat around a grill laughing in vigor as they snack upon meat partnered with sake. In this party for the engineering students, you, a physical education major was the odd one out.

It was the first time for you to drink alcohol that you controlled the amount whenever your new found friends pour in your drink, only taking an occasional sip and eat the available snacks on the table. As you glanced around the place, you noticed some of the people hopping tables to socialize. You figured they were from the higher years with the way they try to accommodate the others to ease tension among them and sometimes overhearing the offer to help in case they needed any with their studies. 

Your eyes swept to a light brown haired male in the back, laughing boisterously at something his friend showed in his phone. His eyes turned crescent as his cheeks stretched into a wide grin and you found yourself gawking at him. He was cute, his smile infectious and he was stunning in casual clothes. As if stripped out of a shojo manga, time seemed to halt and everything moved in slow motion, blurring in the background. You try not to stare too much when you felt your cheeks heating up.

The senior paying arrived at your table not minding your additional presence, ever generous and kind, she was known as the goddess of their department that it felt bad imposing on their celebration when you got roped in by your roommate.

She shook her head to show her disagreement.

"You're also a freshman, just relax," she said and you did, smiling sheepishly at her as you introduced yourself. After a while, she excused herself to talk to others.

What a kind senpai, you thought and your eyes subconsciously drifted back to the guy you've been looking at who was in the middle of smacking his friend in the back. A giggle escaped your lips at the sight. He looked all worked up and ready to beat someone. Quite refreshing to see someone wear their hearts on their sleeves.

You've been staring again and you stiffened at this realization. You try to return your focus back again in your group. 

What's going on with you, hey. It's rude to look at strangers. However, you can't help it. You felt attracted to the guy as if there were some sort of magnet pulling your attention to his. You try not to think about it too much.

In your table, you found yourself making friends with two mechanical engineering students as you conversed with the latest drama you've been obsessing about. They were a bunch of cordial and friendly people that it was easy for you to exchange your contact details. You talked about a lot of things as you grilled the pork and pour each others drinks that you find it such a shame you didn't take engineering and for a moment, you even considered shifting your studies. 

"Nahh, I'm just joking. Teaching is my calling, if you will," you laughed off while taking a bite of your pickles.

"How envious. At least you've got some passion going on for you while I'm stuck with my father's decision," your seatmate sulked while downing a shot of sake.

"Let's not talk about that. Hey have you heard about..." 

The topic drifted and you were thankful for the assist. If this went on, you were sure the night would get depressing judging with how Kohaku looked like the world's gonna end. 

In some other times, you might just offer consolation to anyone who needs it but not this time. You can't afford to have your day ruined. It was better to just enjoy the night like that short guy with light brown hair eating heartily.

Your eyes were basically glued on his figure as you watched closely when he brought his chopsticks to his lips while occasionally nodding to the conversation with the other people on his table. He poured his black haired friend a drink and pushed his glass to be reciprocated. Using a hand, he undid one button of his shirt, exposing his collarbone while fanning himself with the other free hand. 

You try not to stare longer like a stalker but as the night dragged on, your eyes would always return to that very table he was on. You try to be discreet about it, leaning your cheek on top of your hand while you engage in chitchats but you wondered, was it obvious? You hoped he would notice and pay you any attention but at the same time he might be creeped out for being stared at and look at you oddly. You could only sigh in helplessness.

At this point, you concluded you were catching feelings to a stranger you just met and no less stared at for a couple of times now. You figured the alcohol must have some sort of influence to your thoughts but you couldn't deny the desire of wanting to know him more. Is this how love at first sight works? You couldn't tell but you sure want to do something, approach him or talk to him.

The taller black haired friend of his leaned to him as he whispered something with a teasing grin that made him pause. When the object of your attention returned your stare, that's when you knew his friend had tattled about you.

Embarrassment washed over you at being discovered and swiftly, you darted your eyes away and returned to the conversation on your table.

"Oh yeah, I went to their concert last year and it was great," Ayumi, your roommate, said flashing a smug look. "The arena was on fire and people were screaming all over. I think I burst my eardrums there," she giggled.

"Oh really? Damn, that must have been a blast," Ai replied with sparkling eyes, imagining the day.

"It was."

Ai and Ayumi took turns flipping the meat in the grill as they talked.

"I saved up for the concert but I couldn't make it. My brother got on an accident so I couldn't just walk in and have fun when my brother's life is on the line."

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"No, it's okay. My brother's fine now, still a pain in the ass though if you ask me."

You on the other hand, ends up just listening to them. How could you engage in a conversation when your mind is preoccupied with a cute guy just a couple of tables away from you. 

It was turning late at night. The group he was in were preparing to leave and were hollering out their goodbyes to the people they know saying they still have some things to do.

"Ai-chan, lend me a pen?" You told your seatmate but it came out as a question due to uncertainties muddling your head. Uncertain because with what you're about to do, you may or may not end up regretting it.

"What for?" Ai returned as she rummaged her bag for the item you're looking for. She hand you a cute pink gel pen and you felt ridiculous looking at it. As if the glaring pink was mocking you. "Sorry, I don't have any other pen on me."

Ai chuckled at the look on your face.

"That will do," you replied and tear a piece of your sticky notepad. With swift moves, you wrote a string of familiar numbers.

You heaved a sigh as soon as you're done and at this moment, the three people on your table have noticed your actions.

"Wish me luck," comes your remark to their curiosity as you chased after the guy that has sparked your interest, who also happened to be the last one to leave.

You've never been this brave to any crushes before. The alcohol was pumping you up with the courage you never thought you had and for that, you were thankful, and even if it failed, it wouldn't be too bad, you thought.

"Excuse me," you called out following him outside.

He stopped on his tracks as he looked at your direction, eyebrows raised in wonder and you can't help but mentally squeal at the attention he was finally giving you. 

It was now or never and you clenched your hand for strength.

"D-do you have a girlfriend?" You asked, cursing internally at your stutter. Why did your mouth have to betray you now of all times.

The male in front of you blushed at your forwardness. "Eh?"

You repeated the question and thank god, you didn't stutter this time. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Uhm... no," he replied, scratching his neck. 

"I think you're really cute. My name's ______." You beamed as you give him a piece of paper while chanting and praying that hopefully you're charming enough to warrant a reply. "Hit me up."

"O-oh. Okay." He took the paper shyly from your grasp and looked at the strings of number.

"Your name. What's your name?"

You felt your breath caught in your throat as he smiled at you politely, quite different with his dazzling smile earlier. But you shook it off and thought, a smile is a smile and beggars can't be choosers.

"Yaku Morisuke." His name rolled out his tongue and you repeated it in your head. What a beautiful name.

From a distance, you heard the shout from his companions. "Yakkun! Let's go!" 

Such a shame, he was leaving now.

"I have to go."

And you nodded to him.

"Okay. See you. Take care, Yaku-senpai." 

"You too, ____-san."

As he turned his heels to leave, your eyes never left him and the direction he disappeared to even when he turned to a corner with his other companions. You stood there like a lovestruck fool taking in what was left of him.

It must be fate for you to crash the party. It was all for the sole purpose of meeting this guy, as ridiculous as it may sound. Still, you thanked the heavens for it.

When you returned to the table, you felt the remnant daze from a lovesick as you miss the male already. What a pity that your exchange was cut short but at the same time you felt hopeful for future contact. 

You couldn't believe what just happened. You couldn't believe that you just gave your number to a stranger that you felt extremely embarrassed at your own actions. 

In the end, you bid your farewell to your group and left first promising to tell them later of your endeavors.

\---

_Omake_ :

You stared at the ceiling of your room as questions started flooding your mind, worrying about whether you've made a good impression or not, or whether you've turned him off at your approach. 

You try not to think too hard about it but all you can see was Yaku's bright smiling face. 

Your phone lit up at a message.

00:59 AM

**[Unknown number]:** Hey

**[Unknown number]:** It's Yaku.

(Read)


End file.
